Harry Potter y el poder oculto
by whitest angel
Summary: Si, los summarys son para contaros la historia en pequeñito,pero yo odio eso, asi que si quereis leerme, adentro. Resumen MUY pequeño: Gente que vuelve, gente que no es lo que parece, y muchos problemas nuevos. Despues del 5º libro.
1. CH 1: Prologo

Siiii,he vueltoooo. Encontreuna grandissimabeta queme esta ayudando un montonazo con la historia, asi que estoy escribiendo bastante a menudo. Aun asi, considerando que la historia tiene que pasar del papel (donde yo la escribo), a word, y luego por sus magicas manos, tardara unos dias en aparecer. De momento os traigo de vuelta el prologo, para recordar cosas.

Para los que me habiais leido la primera vez, notareis que los principales de la historia cambiaron. No quiero desvelar cosas antes de que pasen, ademas, aun estoy por decidir quien es el segundo pj principal de todo esto:P

A lo que iba, se que me esperabais antes, pero, entre trabajo, examenes de septiembre y cosas varias,poco tiempo para el pc.

-a los nuevos y a los no tan nuevos, disfrutad

Disclaimer: Esto no es mio, por desgracia, y lo unico que gano por escribirlo es haceros pasar un buen ratejo. Todo lo demas,es de JKR, ya sabeis.

**Prologo**

No recordaba como había llegado a parar allí. Miró alrededor para intentar ubicarse, pero la escasa luz de las estrellas no le facilitaba demasiado la tarea. Ya que la vista le servía de mas bien poco, intentó concentrarse en los demás sentidos, respirando hondo para calmar los incipientes nervios. Sentía la arena bajo sus pies ¿descalzos? ¿Cómo demonios podía estar descalzo? "Pero si la playa mas cercana estaba a cientos de kilómetros …" con cautela, el chico de ojos verdes se acercó al sonido de las rompientes olas.

Habría agradecido algo de luz, pero esa noche había luna nueva, según recordaba, y podía comprobar. Durante todo el verano había intentado llenar sus horas muertas, que no eran pocas, con ejercicios que no le enseñaban en el colegio, y estudiando astronomía. Porque el no era un chico normal, con una familia normal, como todos los demás. El era un mago, y, muy a su pesar, el mas conocido de su tiempo. No había ningún mago o bruja que se respetara sin conocer el nombre de Harry Potter. Pero lo que nadie quería reconocer era que el chico solamente tenia 16 años, huérfano, que vivía con unos tíos que odiaban todo lo referente al mundo mágico, su mundo, y que acababa de perder lo mas parecido a un padre que había logrado tener, su padrino, Sirius Black.

Este verano, sus tíos no lo agobiaban con innumerables tareas. En parte era porque él ya no les hacia caso, y en parte porque les daba miedo. El primer día de vacaciones salio de la estación, y sin mediar palabra subió el baúl y la jaula vacía de la lechuza en el coche de sus tíos y espero tranquilamente a que se pusieran en marcha. Durante todo el trayecto, su "querido" tío intentó provocarle, despotricando sobre el colegio, sus amigos, y toda su vida como mago. Pero él no había musitado palabra, se había limitado a mirar fijamente a la lluvia que caía mas allá de la ventanilla, sin oírlo.

Eso, en un principio, lo había puesto aun mas furioso, y, al llegar a casa, le intentó confiscar, como siempre, todos sus útiles escolares, pero al notar la mirada fija de su sobrino, se quedó helado mientras este recogía de su baúl un par de libros, y unos rollos de pergamino ya escritos. Sin más, se había dirigido a su habitación, dejando a su tío en medio de uno de los mayores episodios de furia de su historia personal. Oyó como cerraban con llave su habitación después de arrojarle la jaula de Hedwig, junto con una amenaza: "Te pudrirás aquí hasta que cambies de actitud, no tienes permiso para salir, y tampoco iras al colegio si no recapacitas, niñato."

A él eso le daba igual. Su tío no parecía recordar a su padrino, y el prefirió no recordárselo. Tras dos días tumbado en la cama, durmiendo a ratos, o mirando fijamente el techo, sus tíos habían llegado a creer que, por fin, se había vuelto completamente loco, así que le abrieron la puerta. Siguió así una semana más. No comía, pero, por algún motivo, su tía se encargaba de alimentarlo, a la fuerza.

Todo cambió el día en el que, por la puerta abierta, oyó un fragmento de las noticias: "...Un pueblecito de Cornwalles masacrado por desconocidos. Todos sus habitantes han sido encontrados sin vida, habiendo sufrido, aparentemente, un gran dolor en los momentos anteriores a su muerte..." En ese instante, a su mente volvió una risotada demente, Bellatrix, la asesina de Sirius. La furia comenzó a llenarle, a devolverle la vida. No había duda de que los mortifagos seguían activos, seguían sembrando el caos. Fue entonces cuando tomo la decisión de prepararse, de entrenarse, para poder diezmar a los seguidores de Voldemort antes de llegar a él. Pero antes de matarlo, acabaría con sus más fieles "súbditos": Bellatrix Lestrange y Colagusano, también conocido como Peter Pettigrew, el traidor que provocó el asesinato de sus padres.

Desde ese día había comenzado a comer regularmente, haciendo oídos sordos a las quejas de su tío sobre lo mucho que les costaba mantenerlo, a hacer deporte, aunque intentaba salir lo menos posible de la casa, aun o estaba preparado mentalmente para encontrarse con otro mago, y a centrarse en estudiar Astronomía, para conocer mejor la influencia de los astros en las corrientes mágicas, junto al pergamino que había sacado de su baúl. Se había pasado horas y horas en la biblioteca durante las vacaciones de Pascua para acabar de copiarlo. De hecho, eran varios pergaminos en los que había copiado, palabra por palabra, un libro de investigación que, por su titulo, parecía olvidado: "Otros tipos de magia. Meditación y corrientes mágicas." Al haber mirado los anteriores nombres de los que habían consultado o sacado el libro de allí, había llegado a la conclusión de que, por alguna razón, fue sacado de la Sección Prohibida, y dejado en la sección de Adivinación, seguramente porque no pudieron poner en practica todo lo que había allí escrito. Él había decidido probarlo en el mundo muggle, lejos de la influencia mágica de Hogwarts. Además, al investigarlo, vio que los tipos de magia descritos, al no pasar por la varita, no interactuaban con la marca del Ministerio, por lo tanto, no lo notarían.

Sus tíos se sorprendieron por su cambio de actitud, e intentaron aprovecharse de ello. Sin embargo, el se limitaba a mirarlos con esos ojos verdes, como si no comprendiera sus palabras. No tenía tiempo que perder con sus tonterías. Después de todo, el no era su criado.

Así habían pasado dos meses, con él inmerso en ese estado de odio profundo. El deporte había dado sus frutos y ahora era un poco mas alto, su infancia no daba paso a mas, muco mas fibroso, mas fuerte y mas ágil. La estricta dieta también se notaba en sus rasgos: la cara era más angulosa y parecía haber perdido cualquier rasgo infantil. Después de horas estudiando el libro de astronomía y las innumerables revistas que trataban el tema celeste sacadas de la biblioteca del barrio, podía prever instintivamente los movimientos de los astros y sus influencias, o al menos las de casi todos. Las noches las pasaba meditando, no para encontrar una paz interior, o no de la forma en la que la describían, sino para conocerse mejor a si mismo y su mente, para así fortalecer sus defensas mentales. Estaba logrando una gran frialdad y lógica logrando tener una mente fría y lógica prácticamente siempre gracias a ello, pero el odio y la cólera le impedían lograr mas, aunque él no se quejaba de eso. Conocía casi todo el alcance de su nueva magia, y había logrado dominar las formas más fáciles de esta descritas en el pergamino. Era un tipo de magia mental, parecida a la magia sin varita (algo impensable para alguien de su edad, o hasta para alguien que no tuviera los poderes de Dumbledore), que tomaba un montón de energía al aprenderse, pero una vez que se dominaba, el esfuerzo era mínimo. No había necesidad de mover las manos para el conjuro, pero sí de concentrarse en su nombre o efecto para que saliera bien (no quería repetir la hazaña de teñirse el cabello de azul mientras intentaba levitar su almohada). Lo primero que había hecho tras dominar los hechizos de movimiento, fue recuperar su baúl y sus libros de años anteriores, y repasar todas las asignaturas, sobretodo pociones. No quería dale un año mas la satisfacción a Snape de que lo llamara inútil o de que insultara a su padre. Se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de los alumnos tenían problemas en esa asignatura por, mayoritariamente, no comprender los básicos detrás de la mezcla de ingredientes, un detalle básico que su "querido" profesor prefería no enseñar.

También había aprendido la magia animal, logrando comunicarse con casi cada especie de estos, aunque, para su desagrado, seguía siéndole mas fácil comunicarse con las serpientes. Debido a esa magia, y con la ayuda de la meditación, sus sentidos eran muy agudos, mas de lo normal en cualquier ser humano. De lo que no podía librarse, sin embargo, eran las gafas. En teoría, gracias a la magia animal tendría que haber descubierto, al menos, la forma de su animal interior, pero no lo lograba ver. Aun así, no se había impacientado, ya lo vería durante el año

Pero nada de eso le servía ahora allí. No había nadie alrededor, y no recordaba cómo había llegado. Fue entonces cuando recordó el dolor que había acompañado las pocas horas de sueño de las ultimas noches. No pudo evitar gritar en agonía mientras todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su espalda explotaban en un tormento que parecía no tener fin. Sentía como la piel de si espalda estallaba en llamas y, mientras caía de rodillas, los músculos de los omóplatos se partían como si algo de abriera paso desde el interior. No pudo aguantarlo mas y, con un gemido, se desplomó sobre la arena húmeda, agradeciendo su frescura, mientras le daba la bienvenida a la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

Mientras, un par de ojos grises mostraban una mezcla de compasión por el dolor del joven, un dolor que sabía necesario, y de diversión.  
"Ya es hora de despertar" 


	2. CH 2: sorpresa

La luz que se filtraba por la ventana le dañaba los ojos. Poco a poco volvió a la conciencia. Alzó un brazo para intentar protegerse de la luz matutina, mientras su mente emergía de la oscuridad de los sueños. Suspiró cansado. Odiaba esos sueños, y llevaban una semana repitiéndose. Con cuidado, se incorporó en la cama sin poder ocultar un gemido por los músculos agarrotados. Usando movimientos cuidadosamente controlados, poniéndose en pie para comenzar a desentumecerse. Siempre igual. Soñaba con oscuridad de una noche sin luna, una playa, el murmullo del mar, y perdía el control del sueño cuando llegaba el dolor. Como todas las mañanas, se fue al baño inspeccionó su espalda en el espejo, tras lavarse la cara. Ni una huella. Suspiró de nuevo mientras se pasaba la mano pesadamente por el cabello. Los sueños debían tener algún significado oculto, pero él no lo encontraba. Se colocó las gafas y comenzó con su rutina diaria. Aún le quedaba bastante para ponerse en forma, y con el cansancio de la última semana se estaba quedando atrás.

-¡Chicos, a desayunar!-La voz de su tía se oía desde la cocina.

Ya vestido, bajo y se sentó en la mesa. Sonrió internamente el ver la cara de enfado de su primo al darse cuenta de que lo único que había para él era fruta fresca, mientras que los demás disfrutaban de un abundante desayuno. Harry eligió apenas un par de tostadas con mantequilla.

-Mamá, ¿por qué "el" está comiendo tostadas y yo tengo que comer fruta?

-Calla Duddykins y desayuna. A él debemos alimentarlo a petición de esos "amigos" suyos.

-Pero mamá...

-¡Chitón!- A su tía no le hacía ninguna gracia alimentarlo, y se le notaba claramente. Por un momento se preguntó si los de la Orden habían tenido algo que ver con el brusco cambio.

Acabó rápidamente, dio las gracias, limpió lo suyo antes de volver arriba. Una vez más tío le quiso endosar recoger la mesa, pero Harry pasó por su lado sin ni siquiera escucharlo.

Una vez arriba, cerró mágicamente la puerta y puso en orden su mente antes de comenzar a estudiar. Había descubierto que soñaba menos con Voldemort desde que lo hacía. Ya que había acabado los libros de cuarto de Encantamientos y Transformaciones, se puso a aprenderse la teoría tras las pociones de cuarto curso, buscando alguna que le fuese útil en un futuro. Ya había encontrado una poción cicatrizante y otra calmante pero no las podía preparar ya que les faltaban varios ingredientes principales y no podía salir de casa para comprarlos. Pero, a estas alturas, se las sabía perfectamente de memoria. Una vez revisado el libro de cuarto año de Pociones, comenzó con la práctica de las transfiguraciones de tercer curso a través de la magia mental. Había descubierto que, aunque fueran temporales, y las transformaciones le salían bastante mejor que con la varita.

A la hora de la comida volvió a bajar, sólo para volver a subir pocos minutos después. No es que le desagradara la verdura, pero era alérgico al rábano y prefería no estar indispuesto. De nuevo en su cuarto, levantó la tabla suelta y se comió un par de pastelillos secos que la señora Weasley le había mandado la semana anterior a petición suya. Había sido el único viaje de Hedwig en todas las vacaciones y sabía que estaba aburrida. Por eso no le sorprendía el que la jaula estuviera vacía. Seguramente habrá salido estirar las alas. Además, al ver la fecha en el calendario, supo el motivo de su ausencia. Apenas faltaba un día para su cumpleaños. Y ya había decidido que estas vacaciones no saldría de Privet Drive al menos fuera, y tampoco le apetecía ir a la casa de Sirius ahora que él ya no estaba.

Sentado en medio de su cuarto, comenzó a meditar. Cayendo en un estado cada vez más profundo, siguió buscando su animal interior, acostumbrándose a sentir un cuerpo de gran tamaño, e intentando descubrir más detalles. Comenzó a sentir en aire golpeándole el rostro a gran velocidad y una sensación de ingravidez, como si... ¡volara! De golpe, su mente volvió a la realidad, funcionando a mil por hora, llena de preguntas ¿acaso era un animal volador? ¿Un ave quizás? Y si era eso, ¿por qué la sensación se le hacía tan normal, tan conocida? No podía ser por los vuelos en escoba, no era lo mismo. La sensación de libertad era mayor, y mil veces mejor.  
Sacudiendo la cabeza, decidió que no iba a poder concentrarse de nuevo, así que retomó el libro de Transfiguraciones, cogió el cojín y comenzó de nuevo.  
Desde abajo le llegó la voz de su tío:

-Chico, nos vamos de visita a casa de tu tía Marge. Si no quieres venir, ya sabes las normas: nada de salir de cuarto, a menos que sea para el baño. Sabré si falta algo de la nevera. Volveremos después de la cena, así que nada de tele, ni de luces encendidas. Como si no estuviera nadie, ¿entendido?

-Sí, tío.-Le contestó con voz cansina.

-Y no aproveches para llamar a ningún amigo tuyo de esos raros,- acabó, cerrando la puerta de entrada con llave.

-Como si quisiera hacerlo-murmuró. Su tío seguía empeñado en quedarse con la última palabra, como siempre.

Ya solo en casa, abrió las ventanas para que las lechuzas pudieran entrar al llegar, un cuenco con agua para que bebieran, y se preparó a seguir con sus ejercicios. Repitió las series de fortalecimiento muscular que había visto en un programa de la tele, y que le habían dado resultado.  
Cansando, se tumbó en la cama, volviendo a poner su mente en orden antes de dormirse, y se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

De nuevo la misma playa. El mismo sueño. Esta vez no se demoró en acercarse al sonido de las olas, siendo recompensado con la sensación de agua fría sobre sus pies. Echándose dos pasos atrás, lo suficiente como para seguir notando la arena mojada, pero sin que las olas lo alcanzaran, se despojó de la parte superior del pijama, atándoselo a guisa de cinturón, a la espera del dolor que ya sabía que aparecería.

No fue defraudado. Una vez más la piel de la espalda comenzó a arder. Comenzó a sentir como si se le estuviera despellejando poco a poco, a estirarse, partiéndose. Notó la sangre correr por su espalda mientras caía de rodillas. Ya no luchaba contra el dolor, sino que intentaba conocer sus motivos. Gruñía cada vez más fuerte mientras notaba que los músculos que cubrían sus omóplatos se movían de una forma bastante rápida y dolorosa, mientras que la presión sobre la piel que se resquebrajaba era cada vez mayor.  
A la vez que dejaba salir un aullido casi animal, en la piel de su espalda acabó por abrirse en dos surcos desde los hombros hasta la cintura.

Seguía doliendo horrores, pero tenía la impresión de que lo peor ya había pasado. Con sumo cuidado, se puso de pie, intentando mantener el equilibrio y no tambalearse. Probó tensar los músculos de la espalda, rezando para qué no desencadenara un nuevo dolor. Por el contrario, notó un ligero movimiento, haciéndole girar el rostro para intentar ver lo que pasaba, en un gesto instintivo. Y allí, más oscura que la oscuridad misma, se perfilaba un ala. Sobresaltado, miró por otro el lado, deseando que fuera una alucinación. Pero no. A su izquierda también había un ala. Shockeado, se desmoronó sobre el suelo, cayendo sobre su trasero, lo que hizo que el dolor volviera a aparecer.  
Despacio, casi con miedo, llevó una mano a su espalda, y la notó mojada. Tanteo el líquido entre los dedos, y lo acercó a la nariz, intentando descubrir lo que era. El olor le hizo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente ¡era sangre!

Frunciendo el entrecejo, deseo volver las alas hacia delante. Con las mandíbulas apretadas por el esfuerzo y el dolor sordo que le ocasionaba, notó como, lentamente, unos músculos que no sabía que existían, comenzaban a tensarse. Cuando creyó que era suficiente tendió su mano hacia delante, notando no sin sobresalto (una parte suya aún deseaba que fuese mentira), una piel suavemente mojada que se secaba rápidamente al contacto con el aire. Decidido a descubrir más, movió la mano en horizontal, con cuidado, intentando notar la mayor cantidad de detalles posible. La piel era suave y lisa, aunque cedía a leves presiones. En un momento dado, notó una protuberancia que se elevaba en vertical. Siguiendo la línea con sus dedos, notó que era bastante más dura que el resto y estaba recubierta de algo parecido a pequeñas escamas.

Por el este el cielo comenzaba a clarecer, signos de que la oscuridad nocturna llegaba a su fin. A pesar de ello, Harry apenas distinguía los bordes de sus alas. Con determinación, se volvió a poner de pie, y, con un pensamiento firme, deseo en las alas lo ayudaran a levantarse en el aire. No había llegado a la mitad del movimiento cuando se le plantó delante una sombra oscura, que, a pesar de que la claridad era un poco mayor que antes, parecía hecha completamente de negro. Bueno, completamente no. Los ojos de la sombra eran grises, con brillos plateados. Con un deje de sonrisa, una voz profunda y le regañó:

-No intentes correr antes de aprender a andar, Harry.

Confundido, éste apenas conseguiría balbucear comienzos de preguntas:

-¿Cómo sabes...? ¿Quien eres...? ¿Qué...?

-Tus preguntas serán contestadas más tarde, cachorro.-La diversión era aún más patente en la voz-Ahora, duerme.

-Pero...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Siiiii, soy mala, os dejo a medias...

Bueno, ahora que pague el rescate por el fic que mi beta me tenia secuestrado y que no estoy tan estresada como antes, supongo que volvere...

Espero conseguir quitarme el bloqueo y conseguir poner por escrito la cancion de principio de curso, y asi poder seguir mas rapido.. ^^

En un par de dias supongo que pondre el siguiente.

No soy tan mala ^^


	3. CH 3: Visitas

Bueeeno, soy buena, os traigo ya el siguiente capi ^^. Ahora que tengo a mi beta aqui al lado, me echará una mano en partir el texto por capitulos.

Ahora, os dejo con el capi, y al final, contestare a los reviews ^^

Disfrutad.

Disclaimer: Ya sabeis, no es mio, y mi pago son vuestros reviews. ^^

OoOoOoOoOo

_-Tus preguntas serán contestadas más tarde, cachorro.-La diversión era aún más patente en la voz-Ahora, duerme._

_-Pero..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-... ¿Por qué siempre tengo que volver a la cama y sin respuestas?-Susurró, frustrado, al darse cuenta de que volvía a estar en su cuarto y que eran pasadas las 12 del mediodía, según su reloj.

Sobre el alféizar y en la jaula de Hedwig descansaban varias lechuzas. Con una mirada, les pidió que esperara un segundo. Al levantarse, notó que seguía teniendo la camisa del pijama a guisa de cinturón, lo que le confirmaba que, o bien era sonámbulo, o eso no había sido un sueño en absoluto.

En el cuarto de baño, utilizó el espejo para poder observarse la espalda, y la mandíbula se le desencajó al ver dos largas cicatrices recorriendo de sendos lados, desde los omóplatos hasta la cintura.  
Temeroso, las tocó con la punta de los dedos, notando la profundidad de los surcos y que, a pesar de ser recientes, no le causaban ningún tipo de daño ni molestia.  
Tapándose el torso con una camiseta de manga corta de Dudley, encogida a su gusto, tomo nota mental de pasarse por el callejón Diagon antes del inicio del curso.

De vuelta al cuarto, vio que, además de las lechuzas, ahora lo estaba esperando también Fawkes, que cantó una nota alegre al verlo.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Fawkes. ¿Me traes una nota del director? Porque supongo que no estás de visita social.

El fénix dejó escapar un gorjeo sospechosamente parecido a una risa, antes de bajar el pico y tomar un poco de agua. Sin poder evitarlo, esbozó una media sonrisa mientras comenzaba a desatar los paquetes y las cartas de las lechuzas.

-No te importa esperar, ¿verdad, Fawkes? Necesito escribirle al director, además de que sospecho que su carta que esperara respuesta.-Dijo, mientras desataba a Pig y la mandaba de vuelta a la Madriguera.

Una lechuza gris dejó el sobre que tenía en el pico sobre el escritorio y salió sin esperar las gracias. Al bajar la mirada dio el sello del ministerio en el sobre, así que supuso que serían sus TIMOs. Hedwig traía una de Hermione, junto a un pequeño paquete y otro medianamente grande con el que había ayudado a Pig. La lechuza ululó agradecida cuando Harry le desató el paquete, que tenía toda la pinta de haber sido enviado por Hagrid, junto a la carta de Hogwarts.

Cuando se disponía a abrir los paquetes, un suave movimiento a sus espaldas lo hizo volverse rápidamente, con un conjuro preparado.

-¡Usted!

Sobre su cama estaba sentada la misma figura que se encontró la noche anterior. Ahora, a la luz del día, podía ver que, menos sus ojos, toda su piel estaba recubierta por pequeñas escamas tan negras que casi absorbían la luz. La sonrisa irónica que exhibía dejaba de luz se reflejara en un par de colmillos afilados que les sobresalían levemente, descansando sobre el labio inferior. Pero lo que más le sorprendió, es que, por algún motivo, no llevaba alas.

La sonrisa del desconocido de ojos grises se ensanchó al ver que Harry reparaba en ello.

-¿Qué pensabas, que íbamos todo el día presumiendo de alas?

-¿Qué, le divierte esto?-Le contestó secamente, ya harto de la socarronería del desconocido.

-Enormemente. Pero creo que primero deberías leer las cartas de tus amigos y contestarle al director. Lo esperan, ¿sabes?

-¡Cállese ya!

Aún así Harry recogió los paquetes y los fue abriendo junto a las cartas que llevaban. Tanto Ron como Hermione se mostraban preocupados por su sentimiento de culpa por lo pasado a principios de verano y lo instaban a no pensar más en ello. Por parte de Ron recibió una caja de dulces y un libro llamado "Tácticas casi sucias del buscador". Hermione, en cambio, le mandaba un colgante que había encontrado en un bazar con la forma de un león. De Hagrid recibió una calurosa carta y una de sus tartas especiales. En cuanto a la carta de Hogwarts, venían sus útiles para el año siguiente junto con la insignia de brillante Prefecto. Harry bufó. Era lo último que se esperaba para este año, que Dumbledore le diese más trabajo para no meterse en problemas. Habría preferido que dejara que Ron siguiera siéndolo. Como siempre, entre los regalos se encontraba una de las famosas tartas de la señora Weasley, y, cómo no, un surtido de la tienda de los gemelos. Un año más sus tíos no se habían acordado de su cumpleaños, no es que le importara demasiado. Abiertos todos los regalos, se dispuso a leer la carta que le había traído Fawkes, pensando en lo que le diría al director. Cada vez más molesto, tomó la pluma y un pedazo de pergamino, para contestarle:

_"Querido profesor,_  
_Me halaga su preocupación por mí, pero preferiría quedarme este año en casa de mis tíos. Al menos aquí no estaré encerrado entre las mismas paredes que vieron a mi padrino crecer, y donde pasó sus últimos meses a sus órdenes. Este año los muggles no me están haciendo la vida imposible como otros años. Y, como usted siempre me ha dicho, aquí es el lugar donde más seguro me encuentro. Sé que los de la Orden me están vigilando, pero pediría que no intentasen ponerse en contacto conmigo al menos que sea extremadamente urgente e importante. Preferiría este verano no tener más contacto con los magos. Aunque me gustaría tener alguna visita del Profesor Lupin, ya que es el último Merodeador que queda. Si pudiera comprar mis útiles escolares y entregármelos el día uno de septiembre cuando me lleven a la estación, se lo agradecería mucho._  
_Atentamente_

_Harry Potter."_

Notó como, por encima de su hombro, el desconocido leía la carta, aprobándola. Con un suave movimiento, enrolló el pergamino y se lo entregó a Fawkes. Una vez que el Fénix desapareció en una llamarada, se volvió hacia el no-invitado sin haber bajado en ningún momento la guardia.

-Ahora, ¿me dirá quien narices es? No le preguntaré de qué me conoce, ya que no hay nadie en el mundo mágico, al que supongo que pertenece, que no me conozca como él maldito niño-que-vivió.

-No te equivoques, cachorro. Para mí no eres ni El Elegido, ni el Niño de Oro de Dumbledore, ni el que nos salvará del malvado Voldy. No eres más que un pequeño aprendiz, aún. Sobre qué es lo que soy, o somos, aún no es el momento. Entre otras cosas, porque la visita que solicitaste está abajo en la puerta. Pero, si quieres saberlo, agradecería que le dijeras que no te visite más hasta el comienzo del colegio. De momento yo me voy. Nos veremos dentro de un rato. Pero tranquilo, esta vez tendrás respuestas.

Apenas acabó la frase cuando Harry dejó de verlo mientras oía el timbre de entrada sonar. Si lo que la sombra le había dicho era verdad no hacía falta imaginarse la cara del que abriese la puerta. Y ya que no se oyeron ruidos ni broncas desde abajo supuso que había sido su tía. Por un momento se preguntó si él profesor Lupin y su tía se conocían de antes. Sacudió la cabeza, era bastante improbable. Los pasos tranquilos de su profesor sonaban más fuertes cuando pisaba alguna de las tablas que crujían. A su tía no le hacía gracia que su escalera fuese ruidosa, pero cedió a los deseos de Vernon cuando Harry empezó el colegio, para así saber si bajaba de noche a la cocina.

Intentando disimular, cogió el primer libro a mano, que resultó ser de pociones. Un suave toque a la puerta le mostró que su invitado había llegado.

-Pase, profesor.

Vacilando, Lupin abrió la puerta con suavidad, sonriéndole débilmente al joven que se encontraba delante suya.

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo, Harry? Y no me llames profesor.

-Mis tíos nunca llamarían antes de entrar, como no he oído mucho barullo, sólo podía ser usted, Prof.… digo, Remus.

-Me sorprende verte estudiando, de entre todas las cosas, pociones.

-Sí, bueno. No quiero darle más la satisfacción a Snape de decir lo malo que soy. Me mantiene ocupado. Así al menos no tengo tiempo de pensar en otras cosas.-En el silencio que siguió a la frase, Lupin sintió comprendiendo a qué se refería.

-Yo también lo echo de menos, Harry. Pero él habría querido que siguiéramos adelante.

-Y eso voy a hacer. Pero, dime, si no fuera por las reuniones de la orden, ¿seguirías yendo a esa casa?

-Entiendo lo que quieres decirme. Y no voy a intentar que cambies de idea, porque no creo que te haga ningún bien.

Harry sonrió débilmente, sin que ese gesto se transmitiera a sus ojos.

-Gracias, Remus, ¿podrías pedirle al profesor Dumbledore que te deje traerme los libros de este año mañana? Con estos ya he acabado casi.

-Claro, Harry. ¿Necesitarías algo más? Estoy casi seguro de que el profesor accederá si eso no te pone en peligro.

Viendo como el hijo de sus mejores amigos endurecía la mirada, decidió cambiar de tema:

-Por cierto, aun no te he dado tu regalo de cumpleaños,- dijo, sacando una caja de madera de arce.- También hay otra cosa que habíamos planeado Sirius y yo, pero tardará un poco más. Espero que no te importe.

Con un gesto ausente, mientras su mirada no se despegaba de la tapa de la caja, Harry le indicó que no le importaba esperar. En la tapa había un símbolo que sólo había visto en un lugar antes, el mapa del merodeador.

-Remus, ¿Eso es…?

-Sí, Harry, esta caja contiene cosas que pertenecieron a los merodeadores. Toma, cógela, es tuya. Yo tengo mis recuerdos, no me hace falta- añadió al ver la cara del joven.

Titubeando, cogió la caja con suavidad y la abrió lentamente, casi temeroso de lo que podría llegar a encontrar dentro. Puestos con el lomo hacia arriba, apoyados en uno de los bordes de la caja había dos libretas bastante gruesas, encuadernadas en cuero marrón cuarteado por el uso. Había también dos snitchs, una de las cuales aparentaba estar mas "gastada": sus alas tenían pequeñas dobleces, algún que otro arañazo o abolladura, mientras que la otra parecía prácticamente nueva. En el fondo de la caja, sobre varias fotografías, reposaba una cadena con dos anillos, y dos varitas entrecruzadas.

A Harry se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al comprender quienes habían sido sus propietarios.

-Quería añadir una tercera, pero…

- … se la llevó consigo. Lo comprendo, pero, ¿Qué son esas libretas?

- No creía que las hicieran, al final, pero las encontré en el cuarto de Sirius hace un par de días. Uno de ellos es una guía sobre "_Cómo convertirse en un animago en veinte no-tan-fáciles-pasos_", según tu padre y padrino, y el otro, es una recopilación de las bromas que los cuatro hicimos en el colegio. Tienen apuntados todos los conjuros que se usaron, ¿sabes? - Dijo con una media sonrisa.

Harry también sonrió muy a su pesar.

-¿Y te ha dejado el profesor Dumbledore que me los traigas? Me sorprende.

-Si alguna vez se entera de ello, lo negaré todo,-reconoció, con otra sonrisa, esta vez más sentida.

- Gracias, Remus.

- Espero que no creas que haciendo magia con alguna de las varitas no se te descubrirá, Harry.

- Lo sé. -Al ver que el licántropo arqueaba una ceja, añadió:- Tanto Neville como Ron usaban la varita de un adulto, así que supuse que el detector no estaba en la varita, sino en otra cosa.

-Tan inteligente como tu madre, Harry. Me iré ya, para llegar antes de que cierren Flourish y Boots, si quieres tener los libros mañana.

-Es verdad, ya es tarde. - Bajándose de la cama, corrió hacia el armario y rebuscó algo.- Remus, toma. Supongo que los goblins no tendrán reparos en tratar contigo. -Le tendió con una sonrisa la llave de su cámara. Seguramente el director no se había dado cuenta de que le faltaba. La había atraído con un hechizo la mañana de la partida de Hogwarts.

-Pero, Harry, yo…

- Confío en ti, Remus. Si hace falta, te escribiré una nota para dársela a los goblins.

-No, lo que quería decirte es que yo ya tenía una. Me la dio el director hace unos años.

El enfado volvió a aguijonearlo, pero lo acalló con una profunda inspiración.

- Entonces, ¿por qué nunca las has usado? Y no me vengas diciendo que sí, porque tus ropas en tercer curso, al igual que ahora, me lo cuentan.

-Porque es tuya, Harry. Por eso. Porque no quería sentirme como un ladrón. Además, que un licántropo reconocido vista túnicas nuevas casi a diario levantaría sospechas.

-Escúchame bien, Remus. Vas a prometerme que cojeras dinero de esa cámara cada vez que lo necesites para vivir bien.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros. Te estoy dando permiso. Además, estoy seguro de que mis padres y Sirius querrían que cuidara del último merodeador que queda.

Al licántropo se le humedecieron los ojos a la mención de sus amigos.

-Cuando se trata de convencer a alguien eres aun más peligroso que tu madre, pequeño. Pero, a cambio, tú me prometes seguir tranquilo aquí lo que resta de verano.

-Eso no tenías ni que pedirlo. Vete ya si quieres llegar a Flourish y Boots antes de que cierre. Te espero mañana al mediodía con mis libros - dijo, medio sonriente.

-Hasta mañana, Harry.

Nada más cerrar la puerta, la expresión, tanto de Lupin, como la de Harry, cambió. El primero cerró herméticamente sus emociones, preparándose mentalmente para la discusión que tendría con el director, al ni siquiera intentar convencer a Harry de ir al cuartel. Mientras tanto, la expresión del joven de dentro del cuarto se ensombreció. Detestaba ocultarle cosas a Remus, y más aun viendo las pocas personas que le quedaban en las que pudiese confiar.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Siiii, soy mala y os dejo a medias, lo se. Pero me quereis igual a que si ^^

Pero es que no se como acabar los capis de otra forma T_T

A lo que ibamos, los review.

Vladislav: Gracias por el apoyo. Me alegro de que te guste la historia. Solo se pone mejor cada vez, lo prometo.

JAIMOL: El final del capi es asi por ser un cliffhanger, o lo que es lo mismo, dejaros con la tension de lo que va a pasar luego. Tambien esta la cosa de que tengo el texto completo de algo asi unos 5 capis, y no los voy a poner todos a la vez... Me alegra que la linea argumental te parezca interesante. Sobre quien es la sombra... a ver si alguien lo adivina, no voy a ser tan buena como para contaroslo ya XD

Princesa vampirica:Si, soy perversa. Me encanta dejaros en lo mas interesante. Y solo va a ir a mejor. Este capi y el siguiente son un poco de transicion, pero habrán cosas interesantes ya.

Reviews chap 1

Ladyblack: La trama se complicara poco a poco. Si ya te gusta, te gustará mas luego ^^

MartinaVolturiPotter: :3 No te lo voy a contar :P La gente viene y va en todas las historias... No voy a estropearos la sorpresa *risa malvada*

IsePotter: el lugar exacto de donde esta Harry no tiene importancia realmente, sino lo que le pasa, como puedes comprobar en este capi ^^

faniecullen: me alegra ver que me lees ^^

Ryel: gracias por las palabras de apoyo ^^

Jaku: espero que los capitulos nuevos sigan en la linea. ^^

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bueno, ¿Quien creeis que es el nuevo personaje?

¿Que es lo que quiere de nuestro Harry?


	4. Ch 4: Decision

_Nada más cerrar la puerta, la expresión, tanto de Lupin, como la de Harry, cambió. El primero cerró herméticamente sus emociones, preparándose mentalmente para la discusión que tendría con el director, al ni siquiera intentar convencer a Harry de ir al cuartel. Mientras tanto, la expresión del joven de dentro del cuarto se ensombreció. Detestaba ocultarle cosas a Remus, y más aun viendo las pocas personas que le quedaban en las que pudiese confiar._

Furioso, por un lado, con el director que parecía querer dirigir su vida, como consigo mismo, se sentó en el escritorio, ignorando los regalos, aun sin abrir, de sus amigos, cogió pluma y pergamino y comenzó a moverse.

_"A la dirección del Banco Gringotts_  
_Estimado señor, lamento desconocer su nombre para poder dirigirme a usted adecuadamente, pero no estoy muy versado en las costumbres mágicas. Desearía saber si hay alguna forma en la que pudiese conocer el contenido de los testamentos de mis padres, Lily y James Potter, como también si existe el de Sirius Black. _  
_Sé que mi petición es más bien irregular, y entenderé si no recibo respuesta alguna, ya que, legalmente aun soy menor de edad, tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico._  
_Siempre me han dicho que los duendes tienen unas leyes propias y costumbres que difieren de las de la sociedad mágica. Espero de veras en su confidencialidad, para que nadie más que usted sepa de esta carta y su contenido. _  
_Desearía también saber, si es posible, si hay alguna forma de conocer quien o quienes tienen acceso a mi cámara, si puede ser revocado su acceso, y las últimas extracciones o transferencias que se hayan hecho de la misma. Preferiblemente, si pudiera conocer todo eso sin tener que desplazarme a Gringotts, ya que no tengo medios para hacerlo, y todo trazo de magia dentro de mi casa está registrado._  
_Agradezco su atención_  
_Atte._  
_Harry Potter"_

Leyó y releyó varias veces la misiva, pensando en lo que podría o no agregarle, hasta que decidió que era adecuada.

-Una cosa te puedo asegurar, aunque no te contesten, almenos los impresionarás bastante. La autentica cortesía y respeto por parte de un mago hacia un duende es casi imposible de conseguir. Pero, una vez más, tú tenías que ser distinto al resto de los magos.

La profunda voz del desconocido volvió a oírse en la habitación mientras el joven ataba la carta a la pata de la nívea lechuza.

-Creía que te habías ido, dijo, aun sin volverse. No sabía porque, pero su instinto le decía que no le iba a hacer daño. No es que su instinto fuera infalible, pero, esta vez, ya no le quedaba nada por perder.

-Si que te queda algo, ¿sabes? - Al ver la cara extrañada del joven. El extraño añadió- Algo por perder, digo.-Harry levantó una ceja, instándolo a continuar.- Tu vida, y la de los que tanto proteges.- Al ver la furia brillar en los ojos esmeralda, se apresuró a añadir- No es una amenaza, créeme. Solo te recordaba un hecho. Sé que tu vida no te importa, pero ¿y la de ellos? Además, ¿crees que tus padres o tu padrino estarían felices e verte con ellos sin pelear?

-¡No hables de lo que no sabes!- espetó.

-Así que al pequeño cachorro le quedan fuerzas para enfadarse. Ahora, escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir. Te sería difícil creerme si no fuera por lo que viste anoche, y no lo voy a repetir. Tú eres...

Unas horas más tarde, Harry bajaba hacia la sala de estar de los Dursley, con la mente hecha un torbellino, pero con un par de ideas bastante claras.

-¿Que haces aquí, chico? Creí que te había dicho que no salieses de tu cuarto. - la voz de su tío tronó en la cocina mientras su rostro tomaba un color parecido al de una berenjena.

-Tengo algo que hablar con vosotros,- dijo sin inmutarse por el grito que se podria haber oido perfectamente desde la calle, mirando más a su tía que a su tío.

Bastante más calmada que su esposo, Petunia instó al joven a que hablara con una mirada.

-Voy a irme de esta casa durante un mes. Este es el trato: yo me encargo de que esos "anormales" amigos míos no puedan saber que me fui por cualquier método que no sea viniendo aquí, y dejaré en mi cuarto una carta en la que diré que me fui voluntariamente, y que vosotros no tenéis nada que ver con ello, y, a cambio, vosotros os comportáis como si yo siguiera en mi cuarto y no quisiera ver a nadie. Si hacéis eso, una vez que vuelva y recoja mis cosas, no volveréis a verme. Me aseguraré de que no se pueda entrar a mi cuarto sin hacer ninguna "anormalidad" de esas que tanto le disgustan al tío, así sabré que mis cosas seguirán aquí y que la carta estará sin tocar.

-¡Tu no tienes ningún derecho de exigirnos nada! Pequeño pedazo de escoria desagradecida, después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti, vienes con exigencias. - Vernon comenzó una diatriba que Harry tenía ya muy conocida, alzando aun mas la voz mientras salpicaba de saliva al joven.

-Piensa, tío. - le interrumpió con una sonrisa landina, casi saboreando sus siguientes palabras. -No es tanto lo que pido, solo que os sigáis comportando como todo este verano. ¿No te gustaría olvidarlo todo sobre mi mundo y sobre mí? Puedo hacerlo al final del verano, si cumples el trato.- sabía que esa oferta era demasiado golosa para que la rechazaran de plano. -Pensároslo. Mañana vendrá alguien a traerme unos libros, y después me iré. Ahora, si no aceptáis el trato, me llevo mis cosas, y no dejaré ninguna carta. Si los demás "anormales" se dan cuenta de que no estoy, tendréis que contestar a muchas preguntas de muchos hombres extraños que se aparecerán directamente en el jardín. Ahora, volveré a la habitación de donde, como bien ha señalado el tío, no debería haber salido.

Con un suspiro tembloroso, el joven subió las escaleras lentamente, reflexionando sobre las decisiones que acababa de tomar. Acababa de dejar su vida y su seguridad en las manos de un desconocido que, si bien no escondía su rostro, tampoco mostraba ninguno fácilmente reconocible, si lo que le había contado era verdad.

De vuelta en la habitación, comprobó que estaba solo antes de sentarse sobre la cama y volver a practicar la meditación, intentando poner en práctica lo que el extraño le había explicado. Visualizó la oscuridad en su mente, obligándola, con su voluntad, a cubrirlo lentamente, comenzando por las manos y extendiéndose, formando finas enredaderas que se enlazaban y sobreponían hasta cubrir toda su piel. Forzando esa visión a permanecer, hizo que su memoria le refrescara el tacto de esa extraña piel que había tocado a lo largo de la noche anterior. Lentamente, abrió los ojos, comprobando que su piel era exactamente como la había imaginado: oscura, recubierta de suaves escamas que formaban una flexible, pero a la vez dura, cobertura, como comprobó al tocar su propio brazo. Llevó una mano al rostro, notando que la textura era la misma. Se fijó en que, tanto en sus manos, como sus brazos, la "nueva" piel era de un negro reluciente, como si fuera obsidiana. Frunció el ceño, recordaba que el desconocido, _"maestro"_, se corrigió, la tenía mate. Se obligó a imaginársela así, y vio, sorprendido, como el color cambiaba. Al pasar una mano por su cabello, constató que aun lo tenía corto. Cogiéndole el tranquilo, creó una imagen de sí mismo, con los mismos ropajes que su nuevo maestro, el pelo largo y liso hasta la cintura, y las alas abiertas. Lo primero que vio fue que el mundo se le había vuelto borroso. Una vez que se quito las gafas, se dio cuenta de que el chándal había cambiando. Ahora eran unos pantalones negros, ligeramente anchos, de una tela más bien ligera, con los camales metidos en unas botas de montaña del mismo color. Con un movimiento, conjuró el espejo comunicante que Sirius le había regalado, comprobando que, efectivamente, su pelo caía largo y recto hasta la cintura, su cicatriz oculta e invisible debajo de la oscuridad de su nueva piel, y los ojos igual de verdes como antes. Frunció el ceño de nuevo, concentrándose en la imagen de unos ojos negros. Al abrirlos, nada había cambiado.

Frustrado, se dejó caer sobre la cama, oyendo como, desde la mesita de noche caían sus gafas, aun y sin haberlas tocado con las manos. Volvió la cabeza, curioso, solo para ver como el extremo de una de sus alas descansaba sobre la ahora vacía mesita de noche. La sorpresa hizo que su concentración fallara, perdiendo así los avances obtenidos. Cerró de nuevo los ojos, volviendo a visualizar lo que deseaba, dejando de lado esta vez las alas, ya que no eran un requisito indispensable. Una vez conseguida de nuevo la, ¿cómo era? ah sí, _"forma oculta"_, cogió el libro de antes, buscando ocupar su mente con algo habitual para no perder la concentración en las siguientes horas.

Su deseo se vio frustrado por la aparición de una lechuza de color pardo oscuro con un sobre del mismo color en el pico. Sin esperar respuesta dejó el sobre y salió por la ventana. Al ver el sello de Gringotts, abrió con premura el sobre, extrañándose al encontrar un fajo de formularios, a todas luces encogidos mientras estaban en el sobre, ya que, de otra forma, no entendían como habrían cabido en un sobre tan pequeño.

_"Estimado Señor Potter,_  
_Entendemos tanto su situación como su petición un tanto respuesta, adjuntamos un extracto de su cuenta, incluyendo los ingresos y extracciones desde el fallecimiento de sus padres. Observará que se trata tanto de su cámara de confianza como de la cámara de los Potter, a pesar de que no podrá acceder a ella sin ser mayor de edad. Así mismo, le hemos enviado una pluma que confirmará su identidad y libre voluntad. Como habrá observado, los documentos están en blanco. Para revelarlos, firme usted con su nombre completo al inicio de la primera página. La escritura durará una hora, tras la cual será necesario volver a firmar para que aparezca de nuevo. Si está usted bajo algún hechizo, o el que firma no es usted, los documentos se destruirán._  
_De la misma forma, le avisamos de que tiene hasta el día 31 de agosto para presentarse en Gringotts para la lectura del testamento de su padrino antes de declararlo nulo._  
_Esperamos su visita lo más pronto posible_  
_Atte._  
_Negald, secretario general del banco Gringotts."_

-Bonita manera para proteger los intereses de sus clientes.- susurró para si, impresionado. Con una sonrisa ladeada, y, picado por la curiosidad, cogió la pluma y escribió su nombre al principio de la página. Mágicamente, la hoja creó el resto de la frase: _"Yo, Harry James Potter, por la presente, afirmo que soy quien digo ser."_Las letras brillaron rojas por un segundo, mientras un dolor agudo le recorrria el dorso de la mano, antes de que la tinta se extendiera por el resto de la página, formando poco a poco, los párrafos de información que le interesaba. Leyó con avidez, empapándose de información y haciendo anotaciones mentales de lo que iba a hacer la próxima vez que pisara Gringotts. Media hora después, habiendo acabado y con pocas ganase volver a estudiar, se dispuso a abrir los regalos y las cartas de sus amigos, que llevaban esperándolo tantas horas.

Una vez leídas las cartas y saciado en gran parte por los pasteles de la señora Weasley, y los dulces que le enviaron Ron y los gemelos. Por sus cartas, iban a volver a Hogwarts este año. La profesora McGonagal les había prometido reaceptarlos a cambio de que repitieran su ultimo curso desde el principio. ¿Y qué mejor forma de promocionarse que en Hogwarts?, según ellos mismos decían en la carta.

-Hedwig, lleva estas cartas por favor, primero a Hermione, y luego a Ron y los gemelos y quédate con ellos el resto del verano. Créeme, yo también quisiera que te quedases, pero ya lo has oído. Y preferiría que no te las tuvieras que ver con mi tío sin mi- continuó al ver la mirada dolida del pájaro.- No me mires así, confío en él, no me puedo explicar porque, pero es así. Yo he hablado con mis tíos, y mañana al mediodía me iré. Sé que Ron te cuidará.

Un pellizco suave en el dedo le mostró que el animal había comprendido sus razones antes de tomar las cartas y alzar el vuelo. Miró el reloj de la mesita de noche solo para darse cuenta de que había pasado la medianoche. Acabo tendiéndose en la cama, con pocas ganas de dormir, pero sabiendo que el día siguiente iba a ser aun más agotador.

Y ahora que se que no me hais a linchar por tardar tanto en volver a aparecer, doy la cara. Gomen *-* Ya estoy de vuelta, y prometo no desaparece de nuevo. Como este fin de semana me siento en racha, subire otro capi antes del lunes. Vale? Pero guardad los tomates, porfa *-*

Respondiendo a los reviews:

zarkan: ya estoy de vuelta, como puedes ver. E intentare que no me vuelva a por los animos.

Allie Danger: Aqui estoy de nuevo a la carga. Esta vez no tendras que esperar tanto.

verodelprado: Harry no es tonto. Se ha dejado engañar estos años, pero se ve venir que hay cosas que no le cuentan. Y no le gusta ni un pelo. De ahi que no confie. No va a dejarse controlar, tienes razon, recuerda que el sombrero quiso poner a Harry en Slytherin por algo. Y quien es el pj misterioso? en un par de capitulos mas lo sabras. Paciencia.

Princesa vampirica: dejaros con la miel en los labios es el trabajo de los escritores. ^^

patsyBlack: los nuevos lectores siempre son bienvenidos. A ver, te explico por si no te has ubicado. El poder mental es una variante de la magia sin varita. La forma mas sencilla de explicarla seria que se trata de magia accidental, la que tienen todos los niños magicos antes de los 11 años, pero de forma focalizada, controlando sus efectos. Como toda magia, cuanto mas la usa, mas facil se le hace de usar, porque aprende instintivamente cuanto poder usar para conseguir el efecto que busca. Pero para poder hacerlo, uno tiene que tener muy claro en su mente el efecto que busca conseguir. El problema esta en que, al ser una magia tan sumamente amplia, la magia focalizada a traves de la varita, que es la que se usa mayoritariamente en el mundo magico, interviene y la interrumpe. Por eso los que probaban a poner en practica ese libro no conseguian nada.  
Por otro lado, he de felicitarte, eres quien mas se ha acercado a la verdad. Pero aun no lo voy a desvelar, todo en su momento. (ahora es cuando digo que ni yo misma se que es Harry y me linchais, pero no XD yo si lo se ^^)  
Y si, confia en Remus, es mas, Remus va a tener un poco mas de protagonismo en los demas capitulos, una vez que lleguemos a Hogwarts. Y no te cuento mas que te estropeo la sorpresa.

Kisa, mary, gracias por pasaros. las cosas se pondran aun mas interesantes a partir de ahora en adelante.


End file.
